Blossomfall's envy
by Graystorm11
Summary: Retry of Blossomfall's Jealousy. Blossomfall has a new apprentice, a new mate, and a changed mother. A strange prophecy haunts her as cats come alive and a black and white clanmate seems to be the center of the trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blossomfall trotted into the Thunderclan camp, holding her head high and showing off the fat squirrel she had caught. The tortoiseshell she-cat scanned the camp for her mother, Millie. She had hoped her mother would praise her for catching such a plump piece of prey in leaf-bare. Blossomfall's eyes lit up with hope as she saw Millie emerge from the warrior's den. Millie glanced towards her other daughter and padded towards her. Blossomfall's hopes were dashed when the silver tabby merely snatched the squirrel from Blossomfall's mouth with a muttered "Briarlight will love this." Blossomfall felt herself filled with rage as she watched her mother carry the prey to the medicine cat's den.

"Hey, that was a good catch" a gentle voice interrupted the pretty tortoiseshell's thoughts. She turned to see Toadstep looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. Toadstep had been very nice to her since the Dark Battle, and she assumed one day they would become more than friends. It wouldn't be too bad; he was a nice cat and a powerful warrior.

"It practically ran into my paws" Blossomfall mewed studying her paws. A purr made her look up to see Toadstep looking at her with love and amusement in his eyes. He twined his tail with hers and Blossomfall was content to lean into his soft pelt.

"Would you like to go hunting again?" Toadstep suggested. Normally Blossomfall would have shuddered at going out again in weather like this, but if Toadstep asked her to do it, she would be willing to jump off a cliff for that tom.

"I'd love to" she purred. They strolled out of camp, heading towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

"Have a go" Toadstep offered.

Blossomfall crouched down, the snow brushing her belly. She slowly crept forward, smelling a raven. She wiggled her haunches, ready to pounce, but a rustle in the bushes made the raven call out an alarm and fly away. Blossomfall leaped up, furious at the thing in the bushes that startled her prey.

"Hey! I was hunting that!" the tortoiseshell warrior yowled at the bushes. Millie stalked out with a few leaves in her jaws.

"Briarlight needs this coltsfoot more than you do that prey!" Millie growled, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"That bird could've fed Brightheart!" Blossomfall growled at her mother.

"So catch another! Besides I wouldn't think Brightheart would want a stringy old raven anyway." Millie spat, her tail lashing violently. The silver she-cat grabbed the leaves and bounded back to camp.

Blossomfall watched her mother leave, fury in her eyes. She then collapsed in the snow, sobbing.

She felt Toadstep next to her, licking her ears gently.

"Toadstep," Blossomfall sobbed, "I just don't think my mother loves me anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know how this chapter will turn out - had to ditch Blossomfall's Jealousy because It posted all I had of the story and not individual chapters. Here goes! **

Chapter Two

It was a moon after Blossomfall's and Millie's argument over the raven and the tortoiseshell hadn't spoken one word to her mother in that time. She had, however, grown closer to Toadstep. The black and white tom was comforting to be with. She hoped to soon have kits with Toadstep. Squirrelflight was on temporary vacation from deputy because she was expecting Bramblestar's kits.

As Blossomfall returned from her border patrol, she noticed Dovewing with her brother, Bumblestripe. She also observed that Dovewing's sides had rounded slightly, and guessed the gray she-cat was telling her mate about the kits that would surely come soon.

Blossomfall sighed blissfully at the thought of kits with Toadstep. Then Bramblestar called the clan to gather beneath the Highledge. Blossomfall took a place near her best friend, Ivypool.

"Lilykit and Seedkit step forwards" Bramblestar ordered.

"You have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to become apprentices." Blossomfall wondered who their mentors would be. Gazing around at the cats, she saw Thornclaw staring at the kits hungrily.

"Seedkit, from this forwards until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Seedpaw! Your mentor shall be Bumblestripe." Blossomfall smiled at her brother as Bramblestar continued "May he share his caring and his courage with you."

"Lilykit, from this forwards until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Lilypaw! Your mentor shall be Blossomfall. May she share her strength and her skills with you."

Blossomfall stood shocked as the tabby she-cat padded up to her. Blossomfall managed to push down enough of her shock to touch noses with the apprentice.

"Bramblestar, before this meeting is over, I'd like to announce that in two moons time, I'm going to have Bumblestripe's kits." Murmurs of congratulations rose up from the clan at Dovewing's speech.

"What are we doing? Battle training, hunting practice, touring the territory?" Overwhelmed by Lilypaw's flow of questions, Blossomfall replied "Territory."

Bumblestripe padded over and the two siblings left camp with their apprentices. First, Blossomfall showed her apprentice the flatrock, a large rock in the open where on Greenleaf days, it was a popular basking spot. It was Blossomfall's favorite place and she let herself get swept away in memories for a heartbeat.

_Blossomfall had run to the flatrock after an argument with Millie. It had been just after the dark battle, and Millie had accused her daughter of helping the dark forest rise just because she was jealous of Briarlight. Blossomfall knew that was part of the reason, but she wouldn't have let any cats kill her sister. So Blossomfall had run and sat crying on the flatrock. The gentle waves on the shore, which normally soothed her, sounded torturous today. Then she felt fur brushing against her. She turned to look into Toadstep's peaceful amber gaze. He comforted the upset she-cat. 'But my own mother doesn't love me!' Blossomfall wailed. 'That doesn't matter' Toadstep mewed. 'What matters is I love you.' Every cat in the clan knew that Thornclaw had felt so embarrassed, he would not speak to anyone who had trained in the DarkForest. The relationship between him and Blossomfall had faded until it was nothing more than clanmates. Starclan knows she had needed Toadstep's comfort._

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw Lilypaw trying to perform the hunting crouch. The warrior steadied her apprentice tail and made her raise her belly off the ground a little more. Lilypaw waggled her haunches and jumped. There was a sharp squeal and the tabby apprentice emerged triumphantly with a vole in her jaws.

"Well done!" Blossomfall praised, surprised at the young cat's talent. "We'll hunt on the way back to camp" the tortoiseshell meowed.

The pair managed to catch two birds and a mouse. Blossomfall carried her mouse and a bird while Lilypaw carried her vole and the other bird.

Reaching camp and depositing her prey, Blossomfall turned to Lilypaw, "rest up and you may share your bird with your sister. The feathers will make a good lining for your new nest."

Lilypaw nodded, dropping the vole on the pile. Blossomfall smiled, and chose Lilypaw's vole. She padded to the elders and pushed her way beneath the honeysuckle.

"Want to share?" she asked her father, Graystripe.

The old tom had moved to the elders den a moon after Sandstorm and Dustpelt had. His sorrow for losing his best friend Firestar still shone in his eyes. Blossomfall glanced at Sandstorm. She usually slept and the whole clan knew she was trying to find Firestar in her dreams.

"Sure" Graystripe rasped. He shifted in his nest and took a bite. Blossomfall bit off a piece and swallowed.

"This is my apprentice's first prey. She's sharing a bird she caught with her sister right now." Blossomfall mewed to her father.

He purred "You must have taught her well."

Blossomfall looked down at her vole. "All I did was adjust her hunting crouch" she muttered.

After they finished the vole, Blossomfall stood up and licked her father's head between his ears. "Goodnight" she mewed as she left the den. Blossomfall padded to the warriors den and settled down in her nest. Before she thought about what she was going to do with her apprentice tomorrow. '_I'll take her battle training'_ the tortoiseshell thought wearily. Drifting off to sleep she heard Toadstep settle down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Good Readers! Get ready for chapter 3, and its content. Dovewing is having kits in a few moons and Squirrelflight is having kits in chapter 8. Please review and tell me your OC kit, name, pelt, and gender (Dovewing will have three kits and Squirrelflight will have two).**

Chapter 3

Blossomfall woke up to find Bumblestripe's nose almost touching hers and his green eyes staring into her own eyes. Blossomfall yelped and scrambled away, quickly recovering from the shock and laughing. Bumblestripe was laughing too, at least until they woke Brackenfur up.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" the ginger warrior hissed. Brackenfur was the oldest warrior and had grown very cranky after Sorreltail had died of an infected wound from the Dark Battle.

"Sorry" Blossomfall apologized. She carefully crept out of the den as Brackenfur fell asleep again.

"Lilypaw!" Blossomfall called. Her tabby apprentice padded out to her, yawning. Blossomfall stared sternly at the young she-cat. "Today we will be practicing battle training" Blossomfall meowed.

Lilypaw had woken up in a heartbeat. She was now bouncing around her tortoiseshell mentor like a kit taking its first step out of the nursery. She bolted to the entrance, ready to go.

"Wait a minute!" Blossomfall laughed. Lilypaw skidded to a halt staring expectantly at Blossomfall.

Bumblestripe padded to join them and burped. He hung his head as the clan stared at him.

"Enjoyed your breakfast?" Molepaw teased. His mother, Poppyfrost, gave him a light swat but she was laughing so hard her discipline was pointless.

Bramblestar stepped out onto the Highledge and addressed his clan. "Thunderclan" he began.

Gradually the laughing died down and Blossomfall noted Bumblestripe seemed grateful for the interruption.

"Today we will make two new warriors" Bramblestar continued. "Cherrypaw and Molepaw step forwards."

The young cats stepped forward, eager looks on their faces.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, your mentors have told me of your excellent warrior skills. Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cherryheart! Thunderclan honors your bravery and your optimism and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Molepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moleclaw! Thunderclan honors your strength and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Cherryheart! Moleclaw! Cherryheart! Moleclaw!" the clan cheered.

"In honor of the ancient traditions you must stay awake and guard the camp tonight." Bramblestar's eyes glittered with sympathy. "I'm sorry you have to do this in Leaf-bare but I don't think you'd like staying apprentices until Greenleaf."

The two young warriors purred as their clanmates congratulated them. Berrynose had his chest stuck so far out, Blossomfall was afraid he'd topple over from the weight.

"Let's go" Blossomfall mewed before turning and sprinting to the training hollow. She heard her brother and the apprentices following her. She grinned slyly and spun around, bracing herself against a tree.

Her companions were completely surprised at her turnabout. They tried to skid to a halt, but instead they ended up tripping each other.

Blossomfall sprang off the tree, bowling into the tangle of cats and managing to bruise everyone up in the process. She sprang off and let out a triumphant purr as her bewildered friends tried to get up.

"Where did you learn THAT move?" Bumblestripe questioned, trying to get his tail out from under Lilypaw, who was thrashing around on her back.

Blossomfall fell silent, staring at her paws. Bumblestripe brushed his now-free tail against his sister's back.

"You learned it in the Dark Forest, didn't you?" the gray tabby whispered, so soft it was almost impossible to hear.

Blossomfall nodded numbly, near tears.

She looked up, aware that Lilypaw and Seedpaw were gazing at her, worry clear in their eyes. The tortoiseshell shook herself and padded the rest of the way to the hollow. She heard Bumblestripe murmur something to the apprentices.

At the hollow, Blossomfall turned, now feeling more cheerful. "Show me your best battle crouch" the she-cat commanded.

The apprentices crouched, as well as Bumblestripe.

Blossomfall laughed as Bumblestripe jumped at her. She easily dodged, kicking up her hind legs to trip the tom as he landed. It worked.

At Bumblestripe's muffled _oomph_ Blossomfall turned. She was met with a hard swipe to the face. Luckily her brother's claws were sheathed or he could have slashed out her eye. She hissed and shook her head, trying to clear it. While she was distracted, Bumblestripe landed on top of her, squishing her to the ground.

"And that," Bumblestripe explained to the wide-eyed apprentices, "Is how you win against an enemy.

Blossomfall gathered her muscles and sprang up with all the force she had. The heavier tom was thrown to the ferns on the edge of the clearing.

"And that," Blossomfall meowed, "Is how you lose to an enemy."

A groan across the clearing made her stiffen. She rushed to the ferns, Seedpaw and Lilypaw following her. She glanced in the ferns where she had thrown Bumblestripe and her heart caught in her throat at what she saw.

**Oh, the suspense!**

**Quiz on warrior heritage:**

**Who is the current Riverclan deputy's mother's mother's father. (easy one I think) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Did ****anyone**** see the quiz at the bottom of the last chapter? No? Look at it now OK? Still accepting OC's.** Chapter 4

Blossomfall squeezed her eyes shut and Seedpaw whimpered.

"Oh Starclan no" Blossomfall whispered.

Bumblestripe lay stretched out on the ground, his eyes glazed. His head was lying against a sharp rock that he had obviously landed on after he was thrown off Blossomfall. There were no wounds, but Bumblestripe looked as if dead.

Blossomfall knelt down and studied his flanks very carefully but they were still. She listened for a heartbeat but his chest was silent. She howled mournfully and sobbed into her beloved brother's well-groomed fur.

She looked up, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Seedpaw had her jaws open in a silent wail of grief and Lilypaw had closed her eyes tightly and was digging into the ground with her claws.

Blossomfall drew a shuddering breath. Dovewing would be devastated, Graystripe might cry and Millie… Blossomfall dared not think of what Millie might do.

Gently the tortoiseshell grasped her brother's scruff and started dragging him back to camp, wincing as he scraped over branches in the path.

Muffled paw steps indicated the young apprentices were following as she heaved the limp Bumblestripe through the thorn barrier.

Dragging the tabby tom into the middle of the clearing, she heard shocked cries from the elders den. Turning her head, Blossomfall saw Graystripe running as fast as his old legs would carry him to his son's body. Blossomfall watched, eyes filled with grief, as her father shoved his nose into Bumblestripe's still shape.

Jayfeather padded out of his den, smelling the air. He turned his blind gaze to the direction of the mourning cats. Blossomfall felt a strange tingly sensation in her head then it was gone. She stared at the medicine cat padding over without a word.

"Briarlight" Blossomfall rasped, her voice hoarse with grief.

The injured she-cat peered out of the medicine den, eyes widening with shock at her brother's unmoving body. She quickly dragged herself across the clearing, her hind legs as lifeless as her brother. At that moment, Millie pushed through the barrier with a sparrow in her jaws. Her eyes widened and she flung her prey aside as she bounded towards her dead son.

Blossomfall watched as more cats gathered around Bumblestripe's body. Bramblestar came out of his den and padded over to Blossomfall.

"How did this happen?" the tabby leader murmured. Blossomfall blinked tears from her eyes and told Bramblestar what had happened.

"I see. So it was an accident." Bramblestar meowed, his voice calm.

Millie glared at Blossomfall then pushed herself to her paws. The she-cat stalked over to her daughter, tail lashing angrily.

"You want to kill everyone!" Millie accused. Blossomfall stared in horror as Millie continued. "You wanted to kill Briarlight and you've killed Bumblestripe! Will you try to kill Graystripe next?" Eyes glaring with hatred, Millie yowled loud enough for Riverclan to hear. "After five moons, you're still loyal to the DarkForest. You are no longer my daughter you murderer!"

Bramblestar leaped to his feet. "Starclan gave me a life for speaking against injustice and I will NOT see an innocent cat condemned!" the tabby roared. Millie took a step back, but the anger did not leave her eyes.

"Millie," Bramblestar growled, his voice now dangerously calm. "You will sit by your son's body until dawn and you are not to speak until then. Is that clear?"

Millie's eyes blazed but she obeyed.

Blossomfall padded to the warrior's den, aware of Bramblestar's concerned gaze following her. She settled down in her nest and closed her eyes. Heartbeats later she fell asleep.

**Poor Bumblestripe. The quiz answer was Stormtail, by the way. **

**Next quiz - please review and answer this quiz please!**

**I journeyed beyond my clan with Crowfeather's mate's father's father. Who am I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sniff... don't die Bumblestripe, you're my favorite character! Correct answer to quiz - Talltail! (later Tallstar)**

**Honorable Mention: Creekfur - you were close! Though Pinestar just went to live with Jake. Read Tallstar's revenge - it'll really help fill in the blanks. Did for me!**

Chapter 5

_Blossomfall was in a fern-shaded clearing with soft moonlight streaming down from trees above her head. She didn't recognize the place and it didn't smell like any clan, but a sweet smell like catmint. A fern rustled at the edge of the clearing and a cat padded out. It was a she-cat. She was beautiful with a fluffy silver coat and sky-blue eyes. Her slim, graceful figure had stars sparkling around and on it. As Blossomfall watched the pretty cat, another fern bush rustled opposite the she-cat. Blossomfall wanted to cry out happily but she couldn't move or speak. It was her brother, Bumblestripe, looking strong and healthy and most importantly, alive. _

_"__Am I in Starclan?" Bumblestripe asked the silver she-cat. _

_"__For now. And you would like to know who I am? I am Feathertail, your half-sister. It is not your time to die, strong one."_

_"__Then why am I here?" Bumblestripe questioned Feathertail._

_"__Because you cracked your skull when you hit your head on that rock. I can heal you, but it will take time. Go now"_

_Feathertail touched her nose to Bumblestripe's forehead and he faded. The silver warrior then turned her gaze to Blossomfall. _

_"__Beware for the Toad can trample the Blossom, but the Thorn may injure the Toad and save the Blossom" Feathertail's eyes glowed and then the clearing faded._

**I know, a quite obvious prophecy, but like all warrior cats, Blossomfall is a mouse-brain when it comes to prophecies. How long did it take Firestar to figure out his own prophecy? Five books? I rest my case that warriors are oblivious to the meanings of prophecies.**

**Quiz: In what way is Bluestar related to Graystripe?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The correct answer to the quiz was (drumroll)**

**Bluestar's mate was Oakheart, whose brother was Crookedstar whose daughter was Silverstream whose mate was GRAYSTRIPE!**

**I still need OC kits - Squirrelflight needs one more and so does Dovewing.**

Chapter 6

Blossomfall woke up to find it was almost dusk. She hurried out of the den. She looked around for the one cat who she could tell about her dream. His pale gray coat was just pushing into his den.

"Jayfeather!" Blossomfall called softly, hurrying after the retreating medicine cat.

"What?" Jayfeather snapped, his blind eyes flickering with annoyance.

Blossomfall halted. "I need to talk to you."

Jayfeather flicked his ear. "Talk" he commanded.

Blossomfall poured out what happened in her dream but left out the prophecy. Jayfeather pricked his ears but said nothing more than "Watch your brother closely."

Blossomfall went back into the clearing and sat down near her brother's head. Millie glared at the she-cat but did not speak. The tortoiseshell crouched and stared intently at his flanks. Someone had closed Bumblestripe's eyes but there were no sweet-smelling herbs on his pelt. They were used to mask the scent of death - on Bumblestripe, there was no scent but his own. The vigil went on till dawn, where Blossomfall had lost all hope of her brother waking up. When the elders moved to take Bumblestripe away to be buried, Blossomfall rasped "I'll help."

Millie glared at her again and was going to protest but a tail-tip across her mouth made her fall silent. Bramblestar looked stern but he nodded for Blossomfall to go ahead.

A fern shaded clearing was where Bumblestripe liked to sit. It had a view high enough you could see out over the whole lake. However, the clearing was low enough that trees did not obscure your view. Honeysuckle twined around a few maple saplings and a single flower, blown off a tree from Leaf-fall, was lying dead on the ground.

"Blossomfall, lay him here and we can bury him to the side facing the lake." Graystripe spoke hoarsely and Blossomfall remembered that this was his only son living by the lake. The elder had once told her of her half-brother, Stormfur, who now lived with his mate in the mountains.

After a shallow hole had been dug, Blossomfall hoisted Bumblestripe into it. Tears welled in the tortoiseshell's eyes as she scooped a paw full of dirt onto her dead brother's flank.

Blossomfall hissed in surprise. Did Bumblestripe's pelt twitch or did she imagine it? Graystripe was staring intently at his son.

"Wake up" Blossomfall leaned forward and whispered into Bumblestripe's ear. The tabby tom groaned, twitching his ears. A few heartbeats later his eyes opened, their dimmed gaze gradually brightening.

Graystripe yowled with joy and Bumblestripe sat straight up. Heartbeats later he was being covered with rasping licks.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Blossomfall, Graystripe, you're hurting me!" Bumblestripe squeaked. He ducked away from their anxious licks and playfully swatted his family.

Blossomfall was so relieved that Feathertail had sent him back just in time. Dovewing would be so happy.

"Let's get you back to camp." Graystripe coaxed.

Bumblestripe tried to stand but fell on his nose.

"I'll run ahead and tell the others" Blossomfall meowed. Graystripe nodded and Blossomfall took off running.

_I'll play a little joke on my clanmates_ Blossomfall smiled good-humouredly before pushing through the thorn tunnel.

**Next Quiz - my mother's father's nephew went off to live with kittypets: True or false - I am the warrior who was living yet considered dead.**

**Please review y'all, I love reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The warrior who was alive but thought dead was Hollyleaf. (I no longer need OC kits by the way - to anyone who wanted to make one, wait until I get to the next pregnancy. To Moonpebble, you can still make a kit, but it will be in Cinderheart's litter, in a few moons.  
**

Chapter 7

Blossomfall looked around the clearing and spotted Dovewing sitting outside the nursery. It shocked Blossomfall to see how disheveled she had become in less than a day. Jayfeather crouched worriedly beside her.

"Dovewing" Blossomfall called softly. Dovewing turned her head so that the tortoiseshell could see her dull green eyes. She looked about as dead of spirit as a cat could look. Blossomfall's heart clenched in sympathy as she mewed "Would you like to see where we buried him?"

In response, the gray she-cat stood up and stumbled over.

Blossomfall padded out of camp, hearing Dovewing's paws thudding dully behind her.

The cats padded through the forest until Blossomfall smelled Bumblestripe and Graystripe approaching. Dovewing paused and closed her eyes, pricking her ears.

Suddenly, Dovewing rushed forwards though Blossomfall had no idea how Dovewing had known Bumblestripe was walking through the forest – he was at least several tree-lengths ahead.

Racing after Dovewing, Blossomfall arrived to see her brother tackled by his mate.

"Get off!" Bumblestripe growled playfully but gasped when Dovewing stood up. "Ooh, ow, my ribs!" Bumblestripe squeaked.

Dovewing was immediately sniffing at the tabby's ribs while Blossomfall chuckled to herself. Dovewing glared at the tortoiseshell before meowing "His ribs are only bruised."

Eventually, Bumblestripe was able to get up and the four cats slowly made their way back to camp.

As the four cats managed to herd Bumblestripe through the thorn tunnel, Briarlight, who had apparently been eating a vole, staggered to her front paws and let out a joyful yowl. The yowl brought other cats out into the clearing, including Millie, who widened her eyes in disbelief. Jayfeather emerged from the dirtplace and halted, opening his mouth to breathe in the scents. Suddenly, Briarlight surged forwards, struggling to get up on her hind legs. For once, Millie didn't try to stop her as Briarlight tried to support herself on two legs as well as trying to move her hind legs. Blossomfall watched as her sister managed to position one leg to half-support her weight, but as soon as the dark brown she-cat took a step with a front leg, her back legs fell limp and useless.

"I want my legs to be healed - they are dead and I want them to come alive like Bumblestripe!" Briarlight yowled to Jayfeather, Thunderclan, and the sky.

Bumblestripe stared in shock as Blossomfall cursed herself silently. The tortoiseshell had forgotten to tell her brother about his near-death.

"I can heal you" a voice whispered at the top of the hollow, a voice that no one knew or expected.

**What is that voice? Can Briarlight really be healed? Find out tonight!**

**Quiz:** **I tried to save the son of the daughter of my mother's father's dearest enemy. Who am I?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating last night, I use two different computers to make this story - the computer I am writing the story on is slowly crashing. I use a different computer to publish the story but I upload documents on the computer that I use to write. **

**The answer to last chapters quiz was Jayfeather! Give munchkineater an extra-grumpy Jayfeather wall poster for correctly stating the answer. **

**Enjoy this chapter! And I've forgotten to say this, but I don't own warriors, for which I'm thankful - it'd be hard work!**

Chapter 8

Every cat froze as a small tortoiseshell walked into the hollow. Her beautiful amber eyes gazed at the watching cats, all of whom were wary at the unexpected guest.

"What is your name, purpose here, and where are you from?" Bramblestar questioned, meeting the she-cat's fearless stare steadily.

The strange tortoiseshell tipped her head and mewed, "I am from far upriver, farther than any cat has gone," the she-cat glanced at Dovewing "Well most any cat."

"My purpose here is to see if you will let me join you" the tortoiseshell's next statement brought yowls of indignation from the watching cats.

"That's all very well" Bramblestar meowed, raising his voice above the clamoring cats. "But _what is your name?_"

"My name," the tortoiseshell mewed, "is Laurel, daughter of Snowdrop and Jigsaw"

"Snowdrop?" Lionblaze exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Jigsaw!" Dovewing yowled. "We met them on the journey upriver to the beaver's dam!" the gray she-cat exclaimed to the perplexed clan.

"They told me stories about the 'journeying cats' and I thought that kittypet life was too soft, a rouge's life too harsh. After moving to a new twoleg nest, I saw my opportunity to run away when my housefolk's kit left the door opened. My mother told me when the clan cats washed away downriver in the flood, Seville's spine was hit with a branch. He couldn't move his back legs, and my parents had a cough. They went to the Cutter, and my mother described to me in full detail the way the Cutter fixed Seville's legs. I heard that story every few days so I know how to fix your injured cat's legs." Laurel finished her story and looked around at the silent clan.

"Laurel, you sound like you have an interest in medicinal herbs." Jayfeather spoke softly but everyone still jumped. Blossomfall shivered. Jayfeather could sometimes be so quiet, you'd forget he was there.

Laurel replied "I've always been interested in healing."

"Laurel," Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge, "do you truly wish to become the next clan medicine cat?"

"It is my wish" the tortoiseshell replied.

"Then by the powers given to me by our warrior ancestors, Laurel from this moment forwards until you have earned your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw! May Jayfeather train you well and may you serve your clan well in moons to come."

Thornclaw yowled in protest as well as a few other cats. "She's a _kittypet_! What clan would trust a kittypet to be a medicine cat?"

"Thornclaw, if this cat knows how to heal my sister, then she deserves to be a medicine cat." Blossomfall growled, staring into Thornclaw's narrowed eyes. The tabby tom turned away, anger sparking in his eyes.

"The half-moon is two days away. I shall introduce Spottedpaw then. The day after the next full moon, we shall commence with healing Briarlight." Jayfeather's clouded blue gaze swept across the watching cats, daring anyone to challenge him.

A low yowl sounded from the nursery, drawing every cat's attention to the bramble bush. Jayfeather poked his head inside, then ran to his den, coming out with a few herbs grasped in his jaws. He spat the leaves out for a heartbeat with the murmured words of "Squirrelflight's kitting."

Beckoning to Spottedpaw, and muttering "Grab the kit stick" to Briarlight, Jayfeather picked up his herbs and shoved into the nursery with Spottedpaw on his tail. Bramblestar leapt down from the Highledge and vanished into the depths of the bush.

Briarlight hefted a heavy stick across the clearing and shoved it into the nursery.

The clan cats shifted, and to ease the mood, Blossomfall asked Bumblestripe to tell them what had happened while he was being considered dead.

The tom began with the mock battle, Millie hissing at the mention of Blossomfall throwing him off. As he mentioned seeing Feathertail in his dream, Graystripe made a keening noise in his throat. Ivypool purred as Bumblestripe described Dovewing tackling him.

"Two healthy kits!" Bramblestar yowled, leaping out of the nursery. The startled cats moved aside as their leader play-swatted Leafpool, leapt over Sandstorm, and head-butted Lionblaze.

Blossomfall purred as Thunderclan's normally mature leader bounced around like a kit. The tabby climbed onto the Highledge and hurled himself off, landing on top of Rosepetal. Her yowl of "Get off, you're heavy!" brought him leaping up again.

"These are truly my kits, with your great leader's blood running through their veins!" The now humored cats smiled at their ecstatic leader, rolling over and over in a play-fight with Cinderheart.

Jayfeather padded out, looking surprisingly solemn. "Don't get too excited" the gray tabby announced. "Squirrelflight might not live."

**Suspense... then the quiz**

**Watching watching, crouching crouching, joining joining, walking walking, climbing climbing, sliding sliding, falling falling, crashing crashing, who am I? (This one might be hard but review anyway)**

**Read A Star in Starclan, my new story and also a prequel to this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The answer is (drumroll) Smokepaw! Remember the apprentice who fell from the mountain on the Great Journey? Watching the twolegs destroy his home, crouching in fear when twolegs destroyed his camp, joining with the other clans on the journey, walking to his new home, climbing up the mountain, sliding on the loose rock, falling down the mountain, crashing to the ground.**

**If don't believe in Starclan, I say mousedung to you. One of our cats, Bunny (yes you read that right) ran away today. We started searching for her just before dark - and I with no coat. I prayed to my Starclan spirit guide, Pinespirit. He was a Windclan cat and wouldn't come to me because I was searching in the woods. I called to Thunderstar, but he said this forest was too thick for him. My last hope was Shadowstar. She answered and half an hour later, we found our cat, half bald and scared, but alive. She is at home and eating now, and I am thankful to Starclan - especially Shadowstar.**

Chapter 9

*flash forward in time one half-moon*

"The cats going to the Gathering are Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Ivypool, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Cloudtail, Leafpool, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, and of course, our medicine cats."

Bramblestar finished and looked around studying his clan.

"Right then, let's go now if we want to be at the island by moon-high."

As the clan headed out, Blossomfall glanced towards the nursery. Jayfeather had warned the clan not to go 'tramping through the nursery' as Squirrelflight was still weak. She had lost a lot of blood during her kitting, and she was lucky to still be alive. Bramblestar was almost always sitting guard at the nursery, ducking his head in every so often to check on his mate. Both kits were ginger, and the two cats had named them Pinekit and Firekit. Pinekit was a she-kit with blue eyes, and Firekit was a tom with green eyes exactly the same shade as Firestar's.

Blossomfall glanced at Dovewing. The gray she-cat's sides were more rounded now and her belly swayed as she trotted off to join the cats going to the Gathering. Bumblestripe looked wistful as he watched his mate push through the thorn barrier but even he knew that it was better not to go to this particular gathering.

Crossing Windclan territory, Blossomfall felt a prickle of unease. Windclan had been more hostile than Shadowclan lately, which was unusual. There had been several light skirmishes near the woods-border with Windclan. That had been touchy ground since the day the clans moved to the lake, according to Graystripe. Bramblestar led his clan across the moor as snow began to fall. The clouds had shifted so that the moon was not covered and Blossomfall felt relieved the clans could keep on with their tradition.

Reaching the island, Blossomfall scented that Thunderclan was the first to arrive. Lilypaw leapt onto the tree and almost immediately slid. "Careful," Blossomfall murmured, steadying her apprentice. Lilypaw flashed her a grateful look and Blossomfall remembered that the apprentice's mother had died a few moons ago. Blossomfall jumped up on the tree herself, and padded steadily across the trunk to the island.

Once Thunderclan was in the clearing, they mingled with Riverclan, who had already arrived.

"Hi Troutstream," Blossomfall greeted her friend.

"Hi" Troutstream mewed back. Just then, Shadowclan and Windclan poured into the clearing. Onestar leaped into the Great Oak and Blackstar clawed his way up to a higher branch. Bramblestar was already sitting on a sturdy branch.

"Mistystar? Are you ready?" Bramblestar called down.

A blue-gray she-cat huffed as she clawed her way up the Great Oak. "I'm not young anymore," Mistystar reminded the leaders. "And Sedgewhisker wanted to talk with me."

"Let the gathering begin!" Onestar yowled. "To begin with, Ashfoot has retired and Sedgewhisker has taken her place as the Windclan deputy."

"Sedgewhisker, Sedgewhisker," the cats chanted.

Blackstar stood up, "Shadowclan is well. We have two new apprentices, Frogpaw and Wingedpaw."

"Riverclan has three new warriors," Mistystar croaked, "Stripedtail, Stonepelt, and Pikefang."

"Thunderclan has had an eventful moon," Bramblestar began. "First, Bumblestripe hit his head and nearly died, but he has recovered. We have two new apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, and two new warriors, Cherryheart and Moleclaw." The tabby leader waited for the cats to finish chanting and continued, "My mate, Squirrelflight had two kits, Firekit and Pinekit. We are also expecting the arrival of Dovewing's kits in about another moon – just in time for Newleaf."

The leaders jumped down and the clans mingled – though Thunderclan and Windclan stayed far apart. Blossomfall knew the clans had been quarreling for moons over the patch of woodland. She saw Dovewing try to approach Sedgewhisker, the had been friends on the Beaver Journey, but another Windclan warrior, Hareflight, hissed at the gray she-cat. Dovewing flattened her ears and turned away.

Yowling penetrated Blossomfall's ear fur. She jerked her head around to see Mousewhisker scuffling with Furzepelt.

"We did not cross your borders, we did not!" Mousewhisker howled, raking his hind legs against Furzepelt's back.

"Thunderclan!" Bramblestar's voice boomed. "We are leaving."

Mousewhisker hurried off the island, eyes smoldering. Blossomfall wondered if Thunderclan and Windclan could ever have peace again.

**Quiz: I fell - not far, I healed - not fully, I left - and returned, I died - I lived, because I went away, and away again, away once again, away once more, and stayed. Who am I?**

**Seeeeeeeee yaaaaaaa'll**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome, good readers, to Chapter 10! My first big milestone. Also, Dovewing's kits appear in about two more chapters. I no longer need OC kits, but thank you to those who reviewed! And special thanks to Storm (you said people could call you that on your profile, so that's what I'm calling you), and Moonpebble of Lightningclan for Firekit and Pinekit.**

Chapter 10

When the cats got back to camp, the first thing they saw was a ginger body, laid out in the clearing.

"No!" Bramblestar launched himself to his mate's body. He looked around, eyes wide with fear and grief. "When?" He demanded, gazing, grief-stricken at the watching clan.

"Just after you left," Bumblestripe whispered, apparently remembering his own death-experience. Blossomfall felt sick – this cat would not return. And what of her kits?

Every cat seemed to glance at the nursery. Brightheart crouched over Squirrelflight's tiny kits, murmuring to them. Pinekit just looked out into the clearing, her cloudy blue eyes not quite comprehending what was happening. Her brother, Firekit, was trying to get into the clearing to see what the warriors were crowding around. The little ginger kit nosed past Leafpool and Hazeltail, and ran to his mother's body.

"Mother?" The kit squeaked. "Why is she sleeping out here?" Firekit asked his clanmates, bright confusion in his eyes. "Mother?" Firekit mewed again. "Wake up, it's cold out here and I don't want you to get cold."

Blossomfall noticed Toadstep watching the kit very closely. He then concentrated on Squirrelflight, studying her very closely. The tortoiseshell watched her friend approach the dead deputy, then Toadstep's fur spiked up. "She isn't dead!" the young tom yowled.

Bramblestar's tail fluffed up. He ran over to his mate and deputy, nuzzling her fur. "Wake up, wake up." He whispered into her ear.

As dawn stained the sky pink and orange, Squirrelflight groaned, blinked her green eyes, and sat up. She was almost immediately pushed down again by an ecstatic Bramblestar. All of the cats yowled with joy and Firekit and Pinekit burrowed

into their mother's fur.

To Blossomfall's surprise, Jayfeather turned towards his den. "Come on." He growled to his apprentice, Spottedpaw. "We have work to do with Briarlight."

**Remember I said Spottedpaw was going to heal Briarlight a few chapters ago,on the day after full moon? Welcome to the day after full moon! (happy new year's!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! Sorry for not updating, I've been a little busy. **

Blossomfall paced outside of the medicine den. Jayfeather had taken Spottedpaw and Leafpool into his den to help him. Leafpool would be performing most of the operation, the main reason being that her eyes held sight and Spottedpaw was only an apprentice. Jayfeather was only going to be passing herbs.

Millie watched anxiously from beside the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather had banned Millie from the den until further notice on Briarlight's condition. The injured she-cat's kin were also restricted from asking questions about her state.

Sunhigh approached and when the sun had just barely drawn past the sky's highest point, Jayfeather came out. His gray fur was ruffled and he had gotten a cut across his nose.

Millie rushed towards the medicine before remembering that she couldn't ask questions about Briarlight yet. Instead, Blossomfall spoke.

"How did you get that scratch on your nose?" Blossomfall asked.

Jayfeather sighed before answering. "It was crowded and the den and Leafpool was trying to take some herbs from my mouth."

Blossomfall snorted silently, imagining how annoyed Jayfeather must have been.

Just then, Lilypaw walked up to her. "When are we going training?" the young cat mewed.

Blossomfall glanced guiltily at the young cat. Before she had time to reply, Jayfeather muttered, "Squirrelflight wants you."

Blossomfall turned and saw Squirrelflight sitting at the entrance to the nursery. "Blossomfall," she called, "take your brother and your apprentices on a full-territory border patrol. Millie too."

Blossomfall groaned. Just her luck that Millie would come. She beckoned Bumblestripe with a sweep of her multi-colored tail and padded to the thorn barrier. To her annoyance, Millie shoved her aside, deliberately swishing her tail in the she-cat's eyes.

The patrol went badly. True, there were no signs of intruders, but Millie was taking every chance she could to be obnoxious. Blossomfall snorted. Of course Millie was being obnoxious, that's what she did best. Bumblestripe glanced sympathetically at his sister.

"Don't let it get to you" the gray tabby tom murmured soothingly.

The five cats completed the patrol and started to return to camp. Halfway back to the hollow, the patrol stepped into a small clearing.

Millie yowled, Bumblestripe fainted from shock, and Blossomfall reared back into a bramble bush, recoiling from the sight that lay in the clearing.

**Suspense! Please review and check out my other stories! (sorry for the short chapter. I am ashamed)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back after a vacation! With other stories and school, it's hard to get back to one story - plus I was having a hard time ending the chapter. Enjoy the chapter I think is the longest yet!**

Standing in the clearing was an adult black she-cat. Her green eyes were startlingly familiar. Her smooth pelt smelled like mint.

She looked confused at why the cats seemed afraid of her. Blossomfall was still lying tangled in the thorns, Millie still had her jaws open and Bumblestripe was still passed out cold.

"What's wrong?" the she-cat meowed, clearly oblivious to the fact that she caused the panic.

Blossomfall finally freed herself from the thorns. "I-I-I" the tortoiseshell cat stuttered.

Suddenly, a battle patrol burst into the clearing with Lionblaze at the head.

"We heard a yowl-" Lionblaze stopped when he saw the black cat.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze choked out, sounding like there was a rabbit bone buried in his throat.

"Lionblaze? What's wrong?" Hollyleaf seemed to not notice that dirt was still caught in her pelt and blood still stained her paws. Blossomfall shivered, Hollyleaf's bloody claws made the Dark Battle seem to have been happening yesterday.

"Last I remember I was lying in camp and now I'm here with dirt in my fur and I don't know how it got there…" Hollyleaf trailed away.

Blossomfall noticed Toadstep at the back of the patrol. The black patched tom smiled at her, but he looked tired and his ears were drooping. She briefly wondered why until Lionblaze interrupted her thoughts.

"Sister." Lionblaze whimpered. "Y-you were d-dead."

Hollyleaf's eyes widened and she let her mouth fall open. The black she-cat glanced at the dirt in her pelt, stared at the small green leaves forming on the trees, and collapsed.

Blossomfall grimaced in sympathy. It must be overwhelming. To have been dead for moons then come to life… it was enough to make any cat faint.

Lionblaze gently picked up Hollyleaf in his jaws and laid her across his broad back. The patrol started walking back to camp and Blossomfall made sure Lilypaw and Seedpaw were all right.

Lilypaw padded along as if in a trance while Seedpaw was shaking her head every few steps, obviously confused.

Blossomfall padded into camp first, with Lionblaze close behind. At the moment the patrol entered camp, Hollyleaf woke up.

There was a sudden cry from the medicine cat's den and Jayfeather burst out of the brambles. Hollyleaf stood up but was immediately pushed back down by an ecstatic Jayfeather.

The gray medicine cat buried his nose in his sister's flank. "Oh, Hollyleaf" Jayfeather whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Jayfeather looked up, and though his eyes were sightless, they were brimming with tears and emotion.

"I must tell Bramblestar" Blossomfall muttered. She padded to the Highledge and started climbing the tumbled rocks. Once she reached the narrow ledge, Blossomfall called out, "May I come in?" Receiving a welcoming purr from her leader, the tortoiseshell entered the cool, dark, cave.

"Bramblestar," Blossomfall began. She hesitated, unsure how to tell him his foster daughter was back and alive.

"On our patrol," Blossomfall retried, "We saw a cat."

"Was it a rouge?" Bramblestar concerned voice sounded.

"No, Bramblestar. It was a clan cat."

"What did it look like?"

"She had black fur and green eyes."

Bramblestar started breathing faster. "There's only one clan cat I know of like that. Was it Hollyleaf?" Bramblestar's meow was quiet but Blossomfall could tell the excitement hidden within.

"Was it Hollyleaf?" Bramblestar demanded again.

"Yes" Blossomfall replied. "She is in the clearing now."

Blossomfall was almost knocked off the Highledge as Bramblestar rushed out.

She peeped out of the crack in the cliff to see Hollyleaf being bowled over by her foster father. Every cat was in the clearing now – Squirrelflight was practically bouncing with joy, Cinderheart was letting out a yowl of triumph, and Brackenfur was shaking his head and smiling.

Blossomfall looked around for Leafpool – surely she would have been the first cat to appear?

"Where's Leafpool?" meowed Lionblaze, echoing the tortoiseshell's thoughts.

"Border patrol on Windclan." Squirrelflight could barely get the words out, she was purring so hard.

Blossomfall dashed off, closely followed by her brother. As they got closer to the border, they could hear the warning growls of a border argument.

"They're on our side of the stream, what're you talking about?" That was Thornclaw's rough growl.

Crowfeather's high-pitched mew rang through the trees. "Then why could I smell Thunderclan scent on out markers?"

Blossomfall burst through the trees just then. She struggled to catch her breath as both patrols looked at her curiously. When she was able to breathe normally, she meowed "Hollyleaf is alive!"

Leafpool dashed toward the camp without saying a word. Crowfeather gaped and raced after Leafpool. The remainder of the border patrol's stood shocked, staring at Blossomfall and Bumblestripe.

Blossomfall nodded to the border patrols and trotted quickly to Thunderclan's camp. As she entered through the thorn barrier, she saw Hollyleaf on the ground yet again. This time, both Crowfeather and Leafpool were pinning her down.

"Aren't you tired of being bowled over yet?" Blossomfall whispered in Hollyleaf's ear.

Hollyleaf started to respond but a loud screech interrupted her. Jayfeather's eyes widened. "Dovewing's having her kits!" he hissed. He ran to his den and grabbed some borage leaves.

"Bring that stick" Jayfeather muttered to Blossomfall, gesturing towards a short stick near the medicine cat's den. Blossomfall ran over, and then had a thought. She peeked in the den to see how Briarlight was. Just a tilt of her head, totally inconspicuous. She saw her sister asleep, dreaming – and her back paws were twitching! The operation had worked! Blossomfall stifled a cry of joy and grabbed the stick. It had strange scratched on it and the wood was smooth.

Jayfeather grabbed the stick from her jaws as soon as she reached the nursery entrance. Bumblestripe was in there as well and his fear-scent drifted through the camp as Dovewing let out another screech.

Blossomfall trembled. Whatever made her courageous brother afraid, made her afraid. She prayed to Starclan Dovewing would be alright.


	13. Chapter 1299

**What the heck, I finished another chapter so here it is! Also, it's chapter 12.99 because I believe 13 is an unlucky number. **

Blossomfall rolled onto her belly, enjoying the newleaf sun. She half-opened one amber eye when she heard excited squeals from outside the nursery. Firekit and Pinekit were playing with Dovewing's kits, Smokekit, Stormkit, and Icekit.

Blossomfall rather liked the hot-tempered Icekit – she reminded Blossomfall of her best friend Ivypool. Right now, the she-kit was probably in the elders den – she loved listening to their stories. Smokekit was very kind, but she was also very energetic. The only tom, Stormkit, was the one constantly getting into trouble. In the entire two moons of his life, he had already messed up the medicine den twice, woken up Brackenfur, bit Purdy's tail, gotten thorns tangled in his pelt several times, and tried to sneak out of camp on so many occasions Blossomfall had lost track.

Blossomfall had the afternoon off. Lilypaw was on a patrol and then she was going to train with Brightheart until sunset.

As for Blossomfall, Squirrelflight had decided a dawn patrol, a morning hunting patrol, and a sunhigh hunting patrol was enough for one day and the tortoiseshell wasn't about to object.

Blossomfall got up and padded over to the frisky kits. Pinekit was rearing up to tackle Stormkit, but the smaller gray tabby kit lunged at his playmate, knocking her legs out from under her.

"Good job Stormkit!" Blossomfall called out. The four kits bounded towards the warrior, squeaking excitedly.

"I'm a badger and I'm going to attack you!" Blossomfall roared, eyes flashing with humor.

"Thunderclan attack!" Stormkit squeaked excitedly. Firekit, Pinekit, Smokekit, and Stormkit surged forward and jumped on Blossomfall, tackling the she-cat.

"It's – too – much!" Blossomfall fake gasped, staggering under the weight of the kits. She collapsed, closing her eyes.

"Blossomfall?" She heard Pinekit mew.

"Blossomfall won't wake up!" Smokekit's worried mewl brought Dovewing over.

"Kits, are you sure she won't wake up?" Dovewing's voice had a tiny hint of humor in it. "Firekit's close to your muzzle" whispered the gray she-cat to Blossomfall, speaking too quietly for the kits to hear.

Blossomfall snapped her eyes open and slammed her paws down on Firekit. The sturdy little tom squealed in shock but he started to laugh.

The other kits also started to laugh at the warrior's prank. Bramblestar padded across the clearing with a smile on his face.

"Now I'm a Shadowclan patrol coming to steal your prey!" Bramblestar growled playfully. Blossomfall lined up with her leader and snarled at the kits.

"Attack!" hissed Firekit. Blossomfall stumbled as Smokekit and Pinekit attacked her while Bramblestar was rolling on the ground with the other tom-kits.

"This victory belongs to Stormstar!" Stormkit announced.

"You mean Firestar!" Firekit grumbled indignantly.

"I know what I mean!" Soon the kits were tussling with each other again.

"Ah, to be a kit again." Bramblestar sighed. "Before the Great Journey, before the battle with Bloodclan, before Tawnypelt went to Shadowclan, before the forest fire, before Tigerclaw was exiled – how simple everything seemed!"

"I thought only Mousefur was that old!" Blossomfall exclaimed.

"Sandstorm is older than I am." Bramblestar pouted.

"Bramblestar!" screeched a voice. The two cats turned to see Foxleap bursting through the thorn tunnel.

"What is it?" Ivypool was immediately by her mate's side.

"The underground river - weak soil – Icecloud fell in!" Foxleap's were wide with horror as he struggled to get his speech out.

"Birchfall, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, Blossomfall, Hollyleaf and Foxleap – get to where the place where Icecloud fell in and hurry!" Bramblestar's order was sharp with panic and Blossomfall realized this was the first emergency he'd encountered.

"This way!' Foxleap howled, racing out of camp. Trees blurred as Blossomfall followed, intent on nothing but getting to Icecloud. Foxleap swerved around a bramble thicket and skidded to a halt. A hole in the ground gaped like an open mouth, ready to suck in its prey. A tuft of white fur floated on the air as the patrol peered down into the wide hole.

"Right. I'm going down." Without giving anyone a chance to object, Cinderheart jumped down into darkness.

"This way!" Hollyleaf snapped, heading deeper into the forest. The rescue patrol followed the black she-cat as they tore through the forest once again. "Down." Hollyleaf ordered, disappearing into what looked like a fox den. Blossomfall followed with reluctance before realizing this probably led to the tunnel network.

The tunnel emerged beside the river, where the current was roaring and rushing swiftly. A very wet Cinderheart was clinging to a rock in the middle of the river.

"Help!" the gray she-cat shouted.

"Grab his Birchfall's tail" Hollyleaf ordered Spiderleg. Spiderleg obeyed as Birchfall jumped into the underground river. Birchfall grabbed Cinderheart's scruff just as she lost her grip on the stone. Spiderleg backed away from the river, dragging Birchfall to the shore by his tail. When Birchfall got his feet on solid ground, he hauled Cinderheart up onto the rock shore.

Blossomfall waited anxiously as Cinderheart coughed and spluttered.

"Did you find Icecloud?" Foxleap's eyes were almost overflowing with worry for his sister.

"I thought I did, but then I went under the water. I'm sorry." Cinderheart's forlorn response brought a wail of anguish from Foxleap. Birchfall buried his head in Spiderleg's flank and Spiderleg licked his younger brother's ear.

"Let's head back to camp." Hollyleaf's mournful voice brought Blossomfall back to her senses. The tortoiseshell warrior let the distraught Foxleap lean on her shoulder as Hollyleaf led the way through the tunnels.

Reaching camp, the patrol was met by a worried Dustpelt.

"Did you find my daughter?" Dustpelt asked, his fur bristling with anxiety.

"She drowned." Blossomfall bluntly replied.

"Then we shall mourn her with the greatest honor." Bramblestar proclaimed.

"Goodbye, my friend," whispered Blossomfall, looking up to where the first star of Starclan lay twinkling in the darkening sky.


End file.
